


Good Soldiers Follow Orders (Or Maybe, Not All Orders)

by LovelyGoth008



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGoth008/pseuds/LovelyGoth008
Summary: Jedi Shadow Mirana Corr was pulled away from her search-and-destroy mission in Korriban to assist in the Clone Wars. Sent to Kamino to meet with Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, she will meet the 501st Legion clone troopers, led by CT-7567 "Rex". She catches his eye, and he catches hers...





	Good Soldiers Follow Orders (Or Maybe, Not All Orders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Shadow Mirana Corr was called away from Korriban to assist in the Clone Wars. She goes to Kamino and meets up with Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi to meet the clone troopers they'll be fighting alongside with. Mirana also gives them their names.

**PROLOGUE**

En route to Kamino, Jedi Shadow Mirana Corr was looking out into the darkness of space. Somehow she felt at peace.  _Can't the whole galaxy be as peaceful_ , she thought. The Clone Wars broke out, and lives were lost needlessly. As a Shadow, their group was often shunned for being loners with a black-and-white view of everyone and anyone around them, but Mirana was different. Yes, she did her job efficiently, but she was a young woman full of life and compassion towards those who needed it. She was on a search-and-destroy mission in Korriban when she was called to Kamino in order to meet Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and a batch of clone soldiers created by the Kaminoans that would serve as the brunt of the fighting force of the Grand Army of the Republic. 

* * *

**KAMINO**

Mirana's starfighter landed with ease on the cloning facility's landing pad. As it was perpetually raining in the watery planet, she had put up the hood of her Jedi cloak to avoid getting more soaked. Out by the entrance were Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a Kaminoan, Taun We. She gracefully yet carefully walked down the wet runway and met up with her Jedi cohorts.

"Ani? Obi? My stars, you've changed!" she said, giving the two men a hug. 

"Obi, I have to say, the beard doesn't do well for you. And Ani, oh my! You're much taller than when I last saw you!" Mirana exclaimed, looking up at Anakin. "And so much more good-looking, too! Well, not to be outdone by Master Kenobi, of course! Anyways, we should be on our way, yes?"

The two Jedi generals were left speechless as they followed Taun We's lead. 

* * *

 "The clones are bred for battle and are the perfect soldiers." Taun We explained in her melodious voice. "You will find that our first batch is already ready, trained, and ready for deployment." Mirana flinched at how the Kaminoan talked about the clones.  _As if they're nothing but creatures from a test tube_ , she thought to herself.  _They're still living, breathing, human beings!_

Taun We then opened the door to one of the briefing rooms, where several men wearing white standard issue clone armor stood. In front of them was another clone whose armor looked unique, with its blue shoulder-plates and the black kama hanging from his waist. 

"Please meet the men who would be designated as the 501st Legion." the Kaminoan said. The clone troopers gave a sharp salute. Mirana was impressed at how disciplined the men were. 

To lighten up the mood, she approached the men and shook their hands, much to their shock. Mirana was equally surprised. 

"Oh, what's this? No one's had a handshake? Well, get used to it, because we're going to do a lot more of this!" 

The leader of the clone troopers was the last to have his hand shaken, and he was pretty stiff when Mirana was shaking his hand. The Jedi Shadow smiled brightly and widely at him. 

"Loosen up, soldier!" she said with a chuckle. "A handshake never killed anyone!" 

* * *

 

While Anakin and Obi-Wan formally (Anakin at least tried to be formal) addressed the rest of the 501st, Mirana was quietly observing them. They were indeed, the perfect soldiers. One of them approached her. It was the trooper with the shoulder-plates and kama on his armor. "Is something the matter, sir?" he asked. 

"Ahh, it's nothing, my dear. Nothing." Mirana said. She had a habit of calling anyone, "my dear" if she didn't get a name. "You have a name, soldier?" 

"CT-7567." he answered, to which the Shadow frowned. 

"Really?" she said with a sigh. "I said a  _name_ , not a number." The trooper merely shook his head. The Jedi Shadow scratched the top of her hood.  _Force, how long have I had my hood up_ , she thought. She pulled the hood down, revealing short, silver hair with purple highlights. She was quite the standout in the Jedi Temple and initially wanted to be a Jedi Consular, but her aptitude in ancient history, namely the Sith's history, and her unique lightsaber combat style, comprising of Soresu, Vaapad (Mace Windu was her previous Master), and Djem-so made her a perfect Jedi Shadow. 

 "I'm bad with numbers." she said. She stood up, only reaching until the trooper's chest, and lightly tapped it with her finger. "You're not CT-7567 to me. You're Rex. Captain Rex. Now let's go and give your men some names, eh, Rex?"

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Star Wars fanfic! Please rate and review, no flames!


End file.
